


unwanted changes

by juligasong0106



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juligasong0106/pseuds/juligasong0106
Summary: Rin sees his life rocking overnight due to a mission that went wrong.Sorry. I am not talented for the summaries of my stories.
Relationships: Astaroth (Ao no Exorcist) & Okumura Rin, Egyn & Okumura Rin, Iblis & Okumura Rin, Kirigakure Shura & Okumura Rin, Lucifer (Ao no Exorcist) & Okumura Rin, Miwa Konekomaru & Okumura Rin, Moriyama Shiemi & Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Mephisto Pheles, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Shima Renzou, Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Satan (Ao no exorcist) & Okumura Rin, Yuri Egin/Satan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. everythings rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Before to leer my story, I want to emphasize that English is not my language. So, sorry for my mistakes.

Chapter 1

pov Rin

I yawned with my mouth wide open as if to swallow flies. I had a weird dream but I couldn't remember. Kuro was still sleeping on my legs, I quickly stroked his back before standing up discreetly so as not to wake him and Yukio. I woke up at dawn to change ... it would surprise Yukio for once. I went to the kitchen for a bite to eat and calm down. It was like my body was screaming at me that I was in danger but I couldn't see where it would be. I came to the kitchen to find it empty, without Ukobak. It was shady because the latter never left it ... So I started to go through the whole dormitory and search it for answers, but I could find nothing, not a clue. I blew in frustration. I even went out to look around to see if there was anyone spying on us. No, no one was in or near our dorm. I still couldn't see Ukobak so I started to cook for my brother and me. Yukio went down to the refectory to have breakfast and made a few remarks to me about my early wake up call.

_I had a nice surprise when I didn't see you in your bed. I was a little scared at first, I thought you were kidnapped by someone ... But when I smelled the good smell of food, I understood that you were cooking ... But where did Ukobak, is he the one who usually cooks?  
_He left, I didn't find him this morning.  
_It's weird.  
_I agree enough, but what can’t we do? Mephisto must have called him to make him eat, his food is so foul.  
_We agree on something for once.  
_We have a mission today, right?  
_ Indeed, an old temple built in a cave is infested with ghosts and other demons of all kinds. We are sent the exorcized to free the dead who haunt this temple.  
_Oh I see, and who will come?  
_You and the other students, as well as two teachers in addition to me.  
_As much as that for a small mission?  
_These are Méphisto's orders.  
_This clown is a mental patient.  
_He is also our tutor so have a little respect for him.

I whispered that he was just an old fool so Yukio couldn't hear me but in vain saw the look he threw at me. We went to put our plates in the sink, hoping that Ukobak would come back to do the dishes. We quickly take our business, I was taking my sword and Yukio, put away a little before grabbing his weapons and a pair of glasses as a bonus just in case. We went to the meeting point to find the whole team. Ryûji, Shima and konekomaru were chatting in their corner, without doubts about the exams that would take place in a few weeks, Shiemie smiled and made the conversation to Izumo who sulked as usual, Shura drank a beer, the puppeteer spoke to his puppet and the two teachers spoke in low voices. Once arrived, everyone gathered around us, Yukio stepped forward to describe the mission to us in detail.

_So, more than 200 years ago, followers of black magic installed a temple to practice black magic in a cave. There have been many human sacrifices made there. The police at the time of course arrested them, but we believe that the souls of the dead remained to haunt this place. In the past few months, this cave has been visited time and time again by people who seek the thrill of fear. But "accidents" happened to them and they all ended up in the Hospital. And a week ago, someone died. It became a big deal, but no high-level exorcists were available this month. It is therefore up to us to entrust this mission. Questions ?

Rooster's trunk raised his hand and asked:

_ How long will the mission last?  
_If we stay in a group, it would take us a whole week, so we will have to split into 4 groups. The first group will be composed of Konekomaru, Shiemie and Monsieur Karasuma (he is the physical education teacher in assassination classroom but let's say it's just for the name), Shima, Izumo, Ryûji and I will form the second group and the last group will be made up of the rest of Shura, Professor Tekura and Rin. Shura you will be watching Rin all the time and you Rin will be trying to control your flames. Has everyone understood their role?

We nod in unison then we break up into a group. Everyone loaded up with holy water and checked their weapons. We all entered together but the cave was separated into 3 dark corridors.

_Good, from now on, we will separate. We remain in radio contact for the moment. If at some point the network no longer reaches you, you must go back to where you have it to prevent  
the other 2 groups.  
_Okay!

Pfff, too many rules, how to remember? Yukio exaggerates anyway. Well I think I remember it a little bit already. We begin to separate and leave to explore the cave to find the altar of sacrifices in the temple. Shura was sipping a beer while walking and the other teacher seemed too calm for a mission where there were many injuries and one death. But hey, it doesn't have to be his first perilous mission so he has to reassure himself in one way or another. Shura suddenly stopped, grabbed his phone and called Yukio.

_Hello four eyes …… .. yes we will start to sink very far …… ..All right, Rin is calm …… .. well well I will pay close attention to him… ... yes I promise you puffy. See you ! Ah Rin your brother is really pissing off you know that?

I nodded, amused by their exchanges. They will have to couple as soon as possible otherwise they will end up killing each other. It’s pretty cute but a little creepy. I had more and more the impression of being followed and observed constantly. I mentioned it to Shura who seemed to be worried about the idea.

_You think I got a little paranoid because of Amaimon,  
_No I don't think ... Generally the demons have good survival instincts. Maybe there is really something watching you.

She didn't speak loud enough for the other teacher to hear us. I tried to reassure her in a low voice by saying that if someone followed me, he was not necessarily aggressive, finally towards me because I did not feel in danger. We kept walking until we came to a very old building, almost in ruins. The only indication that the temple was still in use was that torches had been lit everywhere. Suddenly we found ourselves surrounded by many people in the same green top uniform. A woman came forward to speak.

_You will follow us, our home wants to talk to you.  
"It was a trap," growled Shura.  
_ Indeed, they are the Illuminati, it was the only way they had to recover what they belonged to them.

Huh, it was the second professor who spoke, he gave me a glance as he walked towards the men who surrounded us.

"You brought it to us, well done," said the same woman.  
"You traitor," Shura yelled.  
_I had good reasons, it was worth it.

Shura pulled out his sword and launched out to attack. Suddenly, all the men threw themselves on us at the same time. Shura did not have time to react and was immobilized. I didn’t have time to draw the kurikara myself. Two men handcuffed us and confiscated our weapons. Then we were dragged to the ruined temple by force. We were struggling, they took us further and further. We finally arrived in a large room with a ceiling several tens of meters high. In the center was a kind of rather small stone table. No, not a table, it was the altar of sacrifices that we were trying to destroy! I could see from the back a fairly tall man with blond hair, still wearing the same green and white uniform. The woman who led the group walked up to him and knelt.

_Commandant, I bring you Rin Okumura accompanied by an exorcist.  
_Thank you Homare, you can let go.  
_Are you sure ?  
_Yes, don't worry. As for you, Rin, I advise you to stick to the tiles. All your comrades and your brother are in danger of death. If you make a crooked gesture I have them killed the next second.  
_ But why are you doing this! Rin didn't do anything to you! And neither do the others either!

Shura howled in rage when I was too shocked to respond to this man whose name I did not know. I was trembling with fear but also with rage. Who did he think he was?

"Nothing proves that you are lying," I said.  
"I can prove it to you," he replied.

He snapped his fingers so that 5 people with a bag over their heads were brought to their knees. Men removed the bags and my blood froze. All my friends were in front of me, bloodied. I could see that Yukio and Ryûji must have resisted their attackers. Suddenly I noticed that Shima and the other professor, Mr. Karasuma, were not among the prisoners.

_The mission is a success, commander.

It is not possible, I knew that voice. I turned to the source of that voice and I was speechless. Shima was standing next to the men in the green uniform, smiling as if the situation was normal. He laughed when he saw the expression on my face.

_I understand that you are surprised, but let me explain a little ,Rin. I’m an Illuminati spy who oversees the True Cross Academy, and when my supervisor, Commander Lucifer, learned of your existence, he instructed us to come up with a plan so that he can safely retrieve you. So we have put together this little mission ... Any questions?  
_Motherfucker !

With these words, I launched myself on him to tear him to pieces. He dodged me first but I was too fast for him. In less than 5 seconds, my hands gripped his neck to tighten it very tight. However, I received an electric shock in the back which made me let go and I was flattened on the ground so that I could be tied. I struggled like hell to get out of their grip in vain. Three men took me back to the "commander". Another young woman came to prick me with a syringe. Once the liquid was administered, my body relaxed while I still wanted to fight these Illuminati. The blond commander stepped forward to kneel at my level and whispered something to me that made me stop breathing.

_I told you that your actions would have consequences, Rin. But you didn't listen to me ...

Then out loud, he asked that the little bald be brought forward. A man then brutally grabbed Konekomaru to throw it a few meters from us.

_Kill him.  
_No ! Leave him alone, he did nothing!  
_He suffered the result of your actions, remember.  
_No !

A man took a pistol and placed it in the back of Konekomaru's skull. Without hesitation for a second, he pulled the trigger. Blood spurted everywhere, both on the soldier and on me. Ryûji howled with rage and sorrow, a soldier silenced him by punching him in the jaw. Tears of rage and sadness streamed from my eyes.

_I did not introduce myself, I am Lucifer, the strongest of Gehenna under Satan, and I am also your older brother. So take the boy to my helicopter. The others are considered prisoners, treat them but I don't want any special treatment.  
_And what should I do? Shima asked nervously, stepping forward.  
_You return to the Academy of the True Cross with the 2 teachers to continue to spy on our enemy. Give them a story where they all died and where you couldn't take the bodies. We will leave traces of blood a little higher and a few fingers. We will return to our base. Prepare all of you, we're leaving in 2 minutes.

Then he asked for a Mina to come with a sedative. The woman who immobilized me earlier returned with a second syringe filled with a different liquid.

_Endors it, it will be simpler.

I couldn't make any movement when she stuck the syringe in my arm and pushed the purple liquid into my body. My mind was clouded until darkness came over me but I could clearly see that my friends were being violently taken and handcuffed in a helicopter, surrounded by soldiers armed to the teeth.


	2. Illuminatis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point of view of Yukio, Rin meet Baals. And fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back with a new chapter. I wanted to post it tomorrow but i finish before so.  
> I hope that this chapter will be good for you.

Chapter 2

pov Yukio Okumura

From the start, I had a bad impression because of this mission. I had the terrible feeling that something was wrong. I wish I was wrong for once. I looked around to see if there was a danger lurking around us. My discomfort grew as we entered the cave. But I should have focused on what was around me instead of looking for danger far away. I could then see that Shima was going to attack me from behind. He kicked me in the neck, hard enough to send me to the ground but not strong enough to fall unconscious. Izumo and Ryuji hadn't had the time to react properly and push away their friend that they had to suffer the same fate as me. Fourteen men in green uniforms appeared from all sides. Ryuji got up, legs trembling They put handcuffs on our wrists and I could hear Ryuji and Izumo trying to wrestle. I even thought I heard screams of fear from the purple haired girl. They forced us to get up and follow them to an unknown destination. On the way they were joined by another group which this time had captured Konekomaru and Shiemie, Mr. Karasuma following and chatting in a low voice with a man in uniform, they were soon joined by Shima in order to converse on an obscure subject. Shiemie was limping, making me think she may have been injured. They saw that she was having trouble walking and still forced her to walk quickly. Her blood started to boil. But what the hell were they !? And why a professor from the Academy of the True Cross and one of the students in the exorcist class would accompany them.

_Where are we going? I asked.  
_You'll know soon enough, one of the men in uniform replied dryly.  
_But who the hell are you and what do you want with us ?!  
_You will know soon enough, he repeated.

This guy wasn’t the talkative type, it seems. Suddenly, I realized something, if they had attacked our two groups then the third ... .. Rin was in danger, unless they were already captured. Yukio was afraid for his brother. But Rin knew and could defend himself alone. Unless there is also a spy he took her by surprise. The other teacher. Shit. I started to really panic because I saw no way out of it unscathed. I then noticed that we are rapidly approaching a large cavity, larger than the ones we encountered before. I could only assume that it was the part of the cave that contained the temple of sacrifices. I could see some pretty big helicopters in the back. Mia how are they entering? A helicopter that arrived answered my question, there was a breach that we could not see at first but if we were very careful, we could see that it was huge and that helicopters could sneak easily. Suddenly they put a bag over our heads and pushed us to our knees.

_Not a word.

Nobody answered, anyway it would have been useless and he did not expect an answer. We hear footsteps of people entering the cavity, then words and screams. It was when they removed the bags from our heads that I understood what was going on. I could see that Rin was in front of me, handcuffed and completely distraught. Shura was a little further, handcuffed too and the last professor stood by our attackers as if the situation were normal. Shima approached my twin brother and admitted that he was a spy for the Illuminati, the enemies of the exorcists and that it was because he had warned his superiors of his existence. I could see that Rin was starting to lose control of his emotions and that he was going to run after his friend soon. And I knew only too well that it would have disastrous consequences. The proof followed after the Illuminati succeeded in subduing my brother by immobilizing him and injecting him with a kind of tranquilizer. Then when they dragged Konekomaru in front of them and one of them pointed a pistol at his skull, I wanted to throw up and yell at them to stop but I reacted too late and Konekomaru lay on the ground, his skull open and the blood flowing abundantly on the ground. Then their leader introduced himself. They were facing Lucifer, the king of light and the second strongest of Gehenna after Satan. Why it had to be them! I knew what he wanted from Rin. He wanted his body so that he could welcome Satan into our dimension. A woman injected Rin with something that fell asleep soon after. We were grabbed by the arms and forced into one of their helicopters. Guards surrounded us and prevented us from communicating. I could see that Shiemie was falling from fatigue. She had a leg injury and needed urgent treatment.

'' She needs care, '' I said, pointing to the blonde.  
_We haven't asked you for anything, the kid said a member of the Illuminati.  
_The boss said we should treat them, so put a bandage on him and we’re done.

I blushed with anger, but they do it on purpose or what !? These guys are stupid! I grunted that it was not going to be enough for him but either they hadn't heard me or they ignored me, and I would say the second option instead. Alas, by being tied up, there was nothing I could do to help him. Little by little I sank into unconsciousness.

Omniscient pov

It had been several hours since the apprentice exorcists had been captured by the Illuminati and taken to their main base. Rin had been placed in a high security room, a number of restricted personnel could enter it. The rest were in containment cells. Only Izumo had been moved to another laboratory to undergo experiments on the ancestral demon of his family. Shima went back to the True Cross Academy with the other two teachers.

Pov rin

It has been a long time since I slept so well. In my memory, the dormitory mattress was not usually as comfortable. Maybe yesterday was a tough day, or maybe we were sleeping in a hotel after a mission. Mission. This word brought me back from the images that passed through my memory. I could see Konekomaru terrorized on his knees with a loaded gun placed in the back of his head. Then I saw him on the ground, the blood coming out abundantly from his head. It was all my fault, it was as if I had killed him. The only friends I have are traitors, dead or in danger of death. Fear and panic quickly woke me up. I got up suddenly and looked around to try to find out where they had taken me. Several hands pushed me to lie down but I didn't have the strength to push them away.

_ Rin, you have to calm down ... Try to breathe more slowly.

I did not know the voice but it was soft and comforting. I turned my head towards the source of this voice and I saw a blonde haired woman who looked at me attentively. She smiled at me.

_Good morning Rin. My name is Sherry. You don't have to worry, you're safe here with us.

I looked at her. Did she go crazy or what ?! They had kidnapped me and they were using my friends, and for her, I was safe! They are completely crazy! I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible but I knew they would stop me from leaving. There were three men next to her who were holding briefcases in their gloved hands.

"We have to check that you are well now that you are awake," she announced to me as her colleagues began to unpack all kinds of medical tools.  
_I guess I have no choice? I retorted.

She sighed briefly before saying it was in my best interest and repeating that I was safe here. Of course I didn't believe it for a second but I also didn't fight back, I didn't want my friends to suffer even more because of me. They took my breath for 1 minute, ditto for the heartbeat. They took saliva samples for analysis and then blood samples. When they took out the syringes, I went to the extreme. They noticed it and their next movements got smoother and slower. While they were putting away their medical tools after they finished, the woman approached me again to speak to me.

_ Rin, the commander wants to talk to you as soon as possible. You can shower in the room over there, she said pointing to a door and her finger slipped on some sort of cupboard next to the door, then take some clean clothes. We will wait for you outside.

Then they went out without saying anything else. Again, I had no choice. I got up to the cabinet and opened it. There were normal clothes but also several copies of their ugly green uniform. I quickly took normal clothes and then I headed for the bathroom door. When I got in, I got undressed and went to the shower. The water relaxed me a little but not entirely, I always had a bad impression. I quickly went out and then I got dressed. When I came out of the bathroom, I noticed that the room in which I had woken up was quite spacious and pleasant: There was the bed, a table with several chairs, a TV in the wall opposite 'a sofa. But I wasn’t stupid and I knew there had to be surveillance cameras hidden all over the place. I walked to the door which opened to reveal the woman just now with 3 armed guards behind her. She gave me a smile that wanted to be reassuring.

_Rin, you made it fast. Okay, the commander wants to talk to you.

She put a hand on the shoulder to encourage me to move on. The 3 guards surrounded us, not to protect us but so that I could not escape I guess. The woman was talking to me but I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. I looked around to see if I could see my friends.

_They are safe in detention cells, released the woman who had understood who I was looking for.  
_I am not sure about the "safe" part, I whispered.  
_We have arrived.

We stood before a rather imposing door with golden ornaments. The doors have opened. It was a huge white room with a long table and 10 chairs. The woman whose name I still didn't know pushed me slowly to a chair at one of the 2 ends of the table to sit on. I contemplated the situation in silence. Why do I have this bad luck ?! I thought back to the days when I knew nothing and I could live a normal life. A life now out of reach. Why else am I here? There was no blond called Lucifer or anyone else for that matter. Suddenly I could hear the door open. A haired man ocean blue was actively chatting with a redhead. They seemed to bicker rather than quarrel because they both had a little smirk. They looked like they were in their twenties but in my opinion it was just one more illusion. They sat next to me without paying attention to me, which suited me because I did not want to chat with anyone at all.

_Hello, you must be Rin, whispered a voice in my ear.

I jumped violently while squeaking. The two people in the room turned to the noise to see a teenage boy frightened by a white-haired man next door looking without understanding the teenage boy. The redhead smiled at the situation, I could clearly see it.

_Azazel, you scared him so much you are silent my brother. Then you still have to be half asleep so in the end it's pretty normal.

Azazel glared at his brother who was smiling more. The blue haired man sighed and then started talking to me.

_I'm sorry for their behavior as children, Iblis and Azazel often tease each other but there is no tension between them. We did not introduce ourselves, I present to you Iblis the demon king of fire and Azazel the demon king of air and spirits and I am Egyn the demon king of water.

Shit, these are 3 demon kings, the sons of Satan and…. My brothers. I had a lot of trouble admitting it.

_HE'S FINALLY ARRIVED !!!

Suddenly, a face appeared before mine. It was another brown haired man with bright eyes and a broad smile crossing his face.

_Beel, please be less noisy.

Oh cool, another baal. I was really bad at the moment. "Beel" pouted at the demon king of spirits.

_Oh please, you sleep all day or you eat. A little noise will do you good Aza.  
_Yes, that's it growled the latter.  
_Calm down a bit.

Why was I cursed so much? I don't know what I did to you God but couldn't you be a little forgiving towards me? Everyone stood up to bow to the eldest son of Satan, except me. I stayed in my chair looking at the table. I refused to bow to the one who threatened me using my friends and my brother and who killed Konekomaru. Everyone sat at the table.

_I think you know why I called you. We managed to find our brother who was taken from us.

I could feel all eyes on me but I still refused to meet their eyes. I heard someone on my right asking why I looked so human and not more demonic.  
_ In fact, Samael sealed his demonic heart when he was a baby. Astaroth said he knew nothing about demons just a few weeks ago.  
_This won't help our business, Samael really has a knack for pissing off everyone.  
_Who is Samael? I asked, speaking for the first time before the sons of Satan.  
_You must have met him by the name of Mephisto Pheles.  
_Yeah.  
_Of course, we have recovered the sword and Rin’s body is almost ready to reabsorb it but in at least a month.

I didn’t know how it was absorbed but my gut told me it wasn’t pleasant. I wanted to explode: first of all I am not an object so I do not belong to anyone! Besides, my real father is and always will be Shiro! I dared not scream and make a scene for fear that my friends would suffer but I exploded from the inside.

_Father agrees that we keep him here until he reaches his age of immortal.

Nobody paid attention to me, and nobody asked me for my opinion. I was literally fed up with it. Since I discovered that I was a demon, I no longer controlled my life. Either the order threatened me or Mephisto was playing with me. I didn't even pay attention to what they said anymore. I just wanted to see my friends.

_Where are my friends?

I asked the question that tapped me without hesitation. They questioned each other before Iblis shrugged and answered me.

_ They are in isolation cells.  
_I can see them.

This time it was Lucifer who replied curtly.

_Out of the question.

I would have tried at least.

_ To prepare you for Gehenna, we will separate the tasks. Azazel, you will teach him our language, Iblis you will help him to control his flames, Egyn you will speak to him about the customs and the etiquette of demons. Beelzebub you will teach him all the different demons existing and their weak points.

They all agreed. Suddenly a loud alarm sounds in the room. "Alert, we are under attack. I repeat, we are under attack! " We all got up in less than a second, who could attack them? The order? Impossible, the exorcists believed that I was dead and it was the same for everyone. Did the Illuminati have other enemies?

_Beel, bring Rin to the hangar.  
_Good.

The demon king of insects took my arm to pull me out of the room while the other baal came out through another door. We were in a hallway that looked like the others when the wall to my left exploded and something cut Beelzebub's arm to the shoulder. I think I had never been so happy to see Shura in my whole life and I opened up to distinctly see 4 silhouettes behind her.  
_Shura!

She gave me a smile without taking her eyes off the baal.

_I take care of him you will join the others.  
_Oh no, don't even think about it, said a cold voice.

Beelzebub stood up as if his arm had just been cut while his arm was growing back.

_You’re not going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shura vs Beelzebub at the next chapter.


	3. Why me ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shura vs Beel, Rin is hurt.

Chapter 3

pov Shura

My nerves were exhausted. Even though I had lost track of time since we entered the cave and were captured. I was nervous to know that Rin was alone in their dirty legs. Besides, I knew that this big-hearted moron would blame himself for Konekomaru’s death when it was these bastards who killed him. We really had to find a way to escape to save the half-demon of this organization. I whispered a few words and nagas come out of my tattoo on my chest. They entered the conduits through the walls to turn off the electricity keeping my cell closed. Once the door opened, I looked on both sides to see if there were any guards around. I saw three armed men, back to me, who seemed to be debating a heated topic. I silently approached them. First I knocked out the most barracks, which destabilized the other two. I kicked the parts of one and then hit the other’s head against the wall. The naga took care of the third who was on his knees. I sneaked around to find the room where they kept our things and our weapons and the room from which they controlled the prison area. I managed to get my sword and Yukio and Ryugi's pistols. I knocked out other guards and then went to free the others. When everyone was free, we quickly decided on the plan because it was only a matter of time before they noticed that we had escaped.

_And for Izumo? Shiemie asked worried about her friend.  
_They must have moved him to another laboratory base. We'll worry about it later when we get out of this hell, replied Yukio. Our priority is to find Rin.

We all agreed. I returned their respective pistols to the apprentice exorcist and the brother of the missing twin. The teen gardener had recovered from her injury a bit, but she was not in top form either. I ordered the naga to raise an alert at the other end of the fortress to create a diversion. And like good doggies they all came running. We entered a room with screens showing what the surveillance cameras were filming. We could see that a demon having taken possession of a human being was pulling Rin towards what appeared to be the main hangar where there were lots of helicopters parked.

_I will intercept them, and if I'm not mistaken it may be a demon king. Better to take precautions. I'll face her alone so you can run away.  
_Out of the question Shura! Yelled the middle-level exorcist 1.  
_Yukio, you are the most intelligent. They will need a guide to get out. Ryugi is the strongest physically, so he will carry Moriyama. We can't save everyone. And I refuse to let children die before my eyes.

Four eyes sighed. I won't change my mind anyway. The heir to the cursed temple knelt down so that Shiemie could get on his back. We then ran towards the hangar where the may be demon king with Rin. I exploded a wall before falling on my student dragged by the camera guy. So I didn't hesitate and cut off the guy walking Rin's arm. The latter's face lit up and he called out my name. I smiled at him, but I didn't take my eyes off the enemy, I didn't want to let my guard down.

_I take care of him you will join the other.  
_Oh no, don’t even think about it, said a cold voice.

The supposed baal rose, looking furious as his arm grew back.

_You’re not going anywhere.  
_Rin, go now.  
_But Shura is a demon king, the one who reigns over insects, ... ... I think.  
_ I suspected it.  
_But….  
_Rin! If Satan gets a hold of you, Assiah will be screwed up, humans will have no chance of survival and you will no longer have control of your body. Go away !! I can save you enough time to escape but you have to leave now.

I rushed to Beelzebub who dodged, leaping back, the others starting to run while Yukio led the group. I chained the attacks but I couldn't touch him, he always dodged at the last second. I didn’t show it, but my strength was starting to drop. I only left one opening for a tenth of a second and he took advantage of it by piercing my stomach with his arm. I spit blood as he threw me on the ground with his arm. He looked at me with disdain as I drained my blood.

_Rin is our brother. How can you dare to take it back from us! He has already suffered enough with you. He's still a child! And he’s a prince of Gehenna. This is where it belongs!

_Rin is not a shit object. As you just said, he is a child so leave him!

His anger increased a notch. He lifted his foot which he placed above my legs. Then he lowered it violently. My legs broke, then he started again. I couldn't help but roar under the violence of the beatings and wounds he inflicted on me without remorse. Then he attacked my arms which came out in the same state. I could feel the pain going through my body, I didn't even have the strength to speak or even to breathe normally. The demon king of insects sneered as he watched me suffer. He leaned over to me.

_And now, how are you going to protect my little brother?

I only had one answer and with my last strength I spat on him. He wiped himself in disgust and then looked at me as I choked on my own blood. Darkness invaded my vision and I fell unconscious for the last time.

Pov rin

I would run out of breath. I didn't want to turn around because I was afraid of seeing Shura in blood although I knew she was far behind. Screams rang in my ear and I knew deep inside that they belonged to my mentor. I wanted to throw up. When the screams stopped, I couldn't hold back my tears. I couldn't believe it, Shura was dead. Fear and sadness rose quickly but anger took over. I wanted to kill them all. However, I remembered that when I lost control, I only hurt my friends.

_Rin, if you slow down Shura will be dead for nothing shouted my twin.

I started to pick up speed again. You had to reach the hangar at all costs! But when the room where the helicopters were stored, a shot went off. I saw Yukio fall in pain from the glance and a streak of light that was rushing on Suguro and Shiemie. To save my friends from being even more hurt, I threw myself in front of them and received the full light on my eyes. It hurt, it hurt. I fell to the ground in pain. I screamed so much my eyes burned. All I wanted was for the burn to stop hurting. A hand ran through my hair, trying to be reassuring.

_Hush Rin. Everything is fine. We'll take care of your eyes.

I was still sobbing as I leaned into the warm embrace of the person I didn't recognize. The latter rocked me gently while whispering soothing words. I could hear voices being discussed near me but I could not make out the subject of the discussion. I could feel someone lifting me up but I did nothing to struggle. I just wanted to sleep. I was placed on something comfortable, surely a mattress. Then I let myself be drawn into the darkness of sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________

I regained consciousness in one fell swoop, as if I had a nightmare. But I didn’t remember dreaming of something important or dangerous. Maybe it was because of what happened before? I was lost. I knew I was blind. So I was vulnerable to everything around me. How was I going to escape now that I have lost my sight? I was alone against everyone! I didn't even know if my friends and Yukio were still alive. I tried to move my arm again, this time successfully. I carefully placed my right hand over my eyes, before I realized that a bandage surrounded my eyes around my skull. I bit my lower lip to keep myself from crying. Staying here moping was not going to help me. Leaning on my arms, I tilted my legs and my bare feet touched the cold ground. I noticed now that when I touched it, I wore a pijama again. How long had I slept? I pushed on my lower part to get up. My legs swayed and I leaned on the wall to guide me. I just wanted to move but I had nothing specific to do in mind.

_Oh you finally woke up.

I jumped violently back and fell back, landing on my tail. I hadn't heard anyone in the room. I heard footsteps approaching me quickly and I panicked.

_NO, DO NOT APPROACH !!  
_Rin I just want to help you ...  
_I DON'T WANT YOU TO APPROACH ME!  
_Listen little, I understand that you are lost, you are blind but you cannot survive alone. You need help.  
_All this wouldn't happen if you hadn't kidnapped me.  
_All this would not have happened if the old paladin and Samael had not kidnapped you when you were born.  
_My father is Fugimoto and not Satan.  
_How long do you keep veiling your face? They just want to use you as a weapon.  
_And you are not better, I am only Satan's receptacle for you!  
_NO ! You are also our little brother. Either way your blindness will no doubt be temporary.  
_My regeneration powers are not powerful enough to cure this!  
_Currently, it's true but when we give you back your true appearance, they will be multiplied.

I was speechless, I was going to be able to regain my sight. But I was going to lose my last share of humanity in return. I was not ready to make this sacrifice. When he wanted to get closer, I let out a groan to let him know not to come near me.  
_Don't come near me. I want to see my friends.  
_It's not like you were able to escape or something ... We injected you with a product so that you don't lose control of your flames but it can also be used to force you to obey us. Lucifer was very unhappy with your behavior, know that.  
_Where are my friends and my brother !?  
_The young woman is dead, your brother was shot in the abdomen and is currently in intensive care and the two apprentice exorcists are returned to cells under increased surveillance. The guard was reinforced of course.  
_… Shura is… dead.  
_Yep, Beelzebub is well archaée on it, it does not….

He couldn't finish his sentence because I threw myself on him, mad with rage. I wanted to kill him, burn him alive, I wanted to burn them all. I wanted them to suffer. I tried to bite him but he dodged at the last moment. I saw him approaching his hand to my tail but I had no time to react and move away from him that he had already grasped my sensitive appendage. I squeaked when he tightened his grip on it.

_Now, you will obey me. The exorcists really brainwashed you.  
_I’m doing it on my own.  
_You are the youngest prince of the Gehenna, the heir of the blue flames. But you were kidnapped as a baby.  
_Shiro saved me!  
_False, anyway, we got you back and that's all that matters.  
_For the last time I am not an object.  
_But you are a young child.  
_No, I'm almost an adult.  
_Not for us.

I groaned at him to let him know that I didn't like what he said. He let go of my tail and pulled away from me, perfect. I took a few steps but I banged my little toe on the bed. It hurts so much, damn (A.N: We all know this pain T w T). I hopped holding my foot but my head hit the wall. WHORE.

_Good you finished making the clown?

The asshole I could almost see him smile. It was so obvious. I wanted to throw myself on him so he stopped smiling but he dodged again. My nose broke when he met the desk. This time the Demon King did not hesitate to laugh at my expense. I swung my right leg but all it touched was the edge of the bed.

_My shin shit!  
_Language.  
_Oh fuck you asshole.

Then I threw everything I had at hand. I was not thinking about my actions, I was just angry. Like when I was a kid. After almost idle, I ran out of "ammo" and short of breath. From afar, my mind registered the fact that the front door opened.

_ Aza, They are waiting for.  
_He is not listening to me and he went wild. It is not my fault.

A little laugh was heard before the other person in the room came up to me. From the noise she made, I could tell the person was kneeling.

_Rin, you have to go wash and dress appropriately. You are expected.  
_My friends ?  
_For the moment, your two friends are in solitary confinement under close surveillance. Your brother is almost out of the operating room. Now you have to wash yourself. I’m Egyn, remember?

I nodded, letting myself be guided to the bathroom. Once inside, the demon king began to adjust the water temperature. But when I felt his hand on my shoulder, I jumped.

_Thank you but I can wash myself alone.  
_ …… .. well but call us if you need help.

In your dreams, sovereign of fish.

After having washed with difficulty (go to make the difference between a shower gel and a shampoo), I groped to find a towel which I put at my size.

_Uh, can I have clothes?

Egyn said yes and opened the door. He stuffed my clothes in my arms and left. I quickly put on my clothes and searched the wall to get out. When I got back to the room where I woke up, I stayed still because I didn't know what to do.

_You're ready, so I can take you there.  
_Where ?  
_You will see.

Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall. I didn’t see anything but I ran into it a few times.  
_Hey, I'm not an object, you could just go slower!  
_Oops, sorry I forgot.

You yes but not me. He walked more slowly, but seeing how tight his hand was, I knew he was afraid of being late. We walked for minutes that seemed like hours to me. Finally, the demon king of water stopped suddenly and I bumped into him.

_You could not prevent!  
_Listen now, you're going to meet Father in a fragile body, he didn't want to wait before meeting you.

Earlier I thought that being blind and alone was the worst thing that could happen to me. I was so wrong. The worst part is that I am blind without my friends and my brother and I am going to meet Satan. Shit. Why me?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euf don't kill me please. So Rin will meet Satan in the next chapter ^^ Normally, the next chapter will be in archive in maximum 2 week or less.


	5. Satan meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin meet Satan in a short chapter

Chapter 4

pov Rin

I heard Egyn come forward to open the door that was to stand in front of us. I was seriously apprehensive about meeting my biological father. But I had no choice. A creak told me that the door was now open. I took a few hesitant steps because I knew that I had to face the God of Gehenna sooner or later but I would have preferred to have my friends by my side. I gave myself a mental slap. Now was not the time to falter. I felt the demon king take my arm gently to guide me around the room. We took about 20 steps when the water demon stopped and knelt down, dragging me along.

_ Stand up.

This voice echoed in my head, as if the person spoke directly in my head. I froze after the first words said. This voice haunted my most violent nightmares. In fact, I often had nightmares about this famous night when I had lost almost everything: my father and my humanity. We got up although I was standing further back than my neighbor on the left.

_ Rin, do you remember me?

How do you forget ?! He killed my father, wanted to take me to hell and is a madman. He’s not really the kind of person you can forget.

_Rin? Asked Egyn.

When the baal pronounced my name, I regained my senses. I started to back away, but Egyn kept me from leaving.

_ Do you think you can escape Rin? In your situation, it’s like you’ve thrown yourself in the face of the wolf.

The voice laughed. Satan laughed at me. Egyn took me back to where I was before I backed away. I always wanted to run away from the supreme king of demons but I didn't have the strength or the time to face Egyn.

_Everything would be better than being here I whispered to myself.

Alas, demons have sharp senses.

_Ah Rin you are still so naive, if… .pur. We will settle these details when your body is finally ready to receive your demon heart and you come into the Gehenna. I think it will be shorter than what we originally planned. It will only take 3 we-

Suddenly Satan was cut off during his tirade. I could hear him spitting liquid, surely blood.

_FATHER!

Egyn rushed to the corp which contained the almighty God of demons. The latter let out a last laugh.

_It would seem that our conversation must be cut short my dear son but anyway we will see each other again soon.

These words hardly reassured me. I didn't want to talk to her again. I could feel Satan's consciousness sliding from the artificial body created by the Illuminati.

_Hey Rin, Egyn still has some work to do here, so I'll take you home. I have good news, your brother made it out. He woke up and was escorted back to his cell under close surveillance.  
_Azazel, right?

The spirit demon nodded.

_What will become of my friends once if I eventually go to Gehenna?  
_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ………… .. They will probably stay locked up here.

Ba at least, they will live well that I am sure they will find a way out. I know them, they are intelligent. He took my arm and we returned to my bedroom cell. He started teaching me what to do and then another demon king took over. For 3 weeks, My so-called brothers taught me the basics of demons. I haven't seen my friends and my brother since. No news was given to me. After 3 weeks locked in my bedroom cell, my life has changed.

I knew today was D-Day. I knew that today They wanted to break the Kurikara and free my heart from demons. I had no choice, I knew it. I could sense that the Illuminati were anxious. Everyone could feel the tension in the air. From what I understand, if there were complications, there could be deaths. Once I got ready, Egyn and Iblis picked me up to take me to a hangar. After an hour of helicopter travel, we arrived at the cave. The one where Konekomaru died, the one where I failed to protect my friends. It will be here that everything ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i know that this chapter is very short and i,m sorry for this but I wanted post a chapter before to go in vacations. During 3 weeks, i cannot post chapter. TwT. But i promise two chapter in august.

**Author's Note:**

> before, I published another fanfiction : Changements indésirés. I chose to take out and publish a new version in english.


End file.
